¿Comó Inició Todo?
by Lector Shenlong
Summary: Porqué cuando estamos ante un problema siempre nos preguntamos eso ¿Cómo inicio todo? ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? Pues… es hora de explicarles como llegue hasta aquí, hasta la fúnebre y lúgubre oficina del director. Este fic participa en el reto "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".
Bueno aquí estamos con un GraphiteShipping con la situación de que "A su hij le hacen bullying en el colegio"

Fue difícil, originalmente tenía otra situación igual de difícil, para unos será fácil pero simplemente yo no soy de dramas y eso, tiendo más a irme al humor y esas ramas.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del profesor Oak".

Dedicado a los admin sabios y poderosos porque las reglas del foro lo dicen. Especialmente a Alex que me salvo de hundirme en la desesperación con este fic (¿?)

* * *

 **¿Cómo Inicio Todo?**

Porqué cuando estamos ante un problema siempre nos preguntamos eso ¿Cómo inicio todo? ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? Pues… es hora de explicarles como llegue hasta aquí, hasta la fúnebre y lúgubre oficina del director.

El director me escrutaba con su mirada desde su gran silla de cuero de Taurus, el profesor Cheren se encontraba serio, a papá se le notaba el nerviosismo y a mamá se le notaba un gran enfado.

Esto sería peor de lo que me imaginaba.

¿Cómo puedo contar esta historia?

Sin duda por el principio, no hay una mejor forma…

Soy Polariz, nací hace unos doce años en la hermosa región de Unova, hija de dos de los mejores entrenadores que había dado el mundo (después de mí obviamente), Black el amable y decidido campeón de Unova y Crystal la mejor investigadora y capturadora que alguna vez daría la región de Johto.

Mi infancia la pase alegre, jugando con los pokémon de mis padres y…

¿Qué? ¿Qué me fui muy atrás?

Bueno, supongo que la historia que les interesa comenzó aquel día soleado (ósea hoy en la mañana) en que llegaba sonriendo a mi escuela, vistiendo mis mini-jeans, mi blusa blanca y un chaleco negro (ropa que me regalo mi querida tía White) y con mis ánimos alegres anuncie (como siempre) mi llegada a la escuela

─ ¡Seré la mejor entrenadora pokémon! ─ Grite con gran emoción, mientras mis cabellos castaños ondulaban con el viento como en las películas que hace la tía White.

Tres muchachos un poco mayores se acercaron riendo, sus ropas de colores vistosos resaltaban mucho, el de cabellos verdes con playera verde fosforescente, el de cabellos azules con una playera celeste fosforescente y el de cabellos rojos con… bueno ya se lo imaginaran…

Ellos eran un fastidio, tanto visual como socialmente, siempre me molestaban, pero ya no más.

─ ¿Otra vez tú haciendo escandalo? ─ Dijo con burla fastidioso de pelos rojos, el líder de los "hermanos elementales"

─ Sí, ¿Algún problema? ─ Respondí con enojo mirándole firmemente con mis ojos marrones.

─ Se enojó la niña ─ Dijo con burla el de cabellos verdes.

─ ¿Qué harás ahora "mejor entrenadora"? ─ Pregunto riendo él de cabellos azules.

─ Más les vale alejarse de mí o lo lamentaran Tai, Matt y Ken.

─ ¿Y qué vas a hacer sino lo hacemos? ─ Pregunto riendo Tai.

─ ¡Los desafío a una batalla pokémon!

─ ¡Pokeball ve! ─ Gritaron los tres lanzando a sus pokémon.

Tai tenía un Charmeleon, Matt un Bayleff y Ken un Prinplup.

Poco a poco al nuestro alrededor se formó una multitud de curiosos que deseaban ver que iba a pasar, la tensión era papable en el aire mientras esperaban mi movimiento.

─ Haber que hacen contra esto ─ Mi sonrisa triunfal acompañada con mi fuerte mirada anunciaba a mis enemigos los problemas que vendrían, con fuerza lance las tres Ultraballs…

¿Las Ultraballs?

Bueno… pensándolo bien creo que la historia inicio antes de este día, en la tarde del día pasado.

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada me había distraído de mi lectura, pronto la voz de mi padre se oyó desde el otro lado.

─ ¿Puedo pasar?

─ Pasa papá.

Abriendo la puerta y con su siempre amable mirada papá comenzó a preguntarme sobre qué me pasaba.

─ ¿Te pasa algo hija? Últimamente se te ve bastante enojada.

─ Pues… es que tengo un problema… ─ Dije con algo de rabia.

─ Puedes contarme lo que sea.

─ En la escuela hay unos chicos mayores molestándome.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Esas palabras fueron como un fosforo comenzando un incendio que nadie podría parar, ese sin duda fue el origen de toda esta situación.

─ Siempre me molestan, me dicen cosas feas y no me dejan en paz.

El enojo era visible en papá.

─ ¿Y no le dijiste al profesor Cheren?

─ No, yo quiero resolver esto por mí misma.

─ ¿Y qué has hecho para resolverlo?

─ Me les enfrento a ellos, siempre sacan sus pokémon y no puedo hacer nada, lo peor es que el primer pokémon no me lo dan hasta dentro de un mes.

─ Pues eso va a cambiar ─ Una sonrisa algo maligna apareció en el rostro de mi padre ─ Nadie se mete con mi familia y sale ileso.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer papá?

─ Voy a pedirle un favor a unos amigos, ya verás hija nadie te molestara otra vez.

Dejándome intrigada papá salió sonriendo mientras murmuraba un ya vuelvo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de papá mientras me entregaba tres Ultraballs.

─ Hija, estos pokémon los usaras mañana contra esos que te molestan ¿Ya sabes de batallas verdad?

─ Claro ─ Respondí recibiendo las Ultraballs ─ Se todo lo que se necesita, me falta practica pero sé que puedo, confía en mí.

─ Ya lo hago hija ─ Dijo papá abrazándome.

─ ¿Mamá sabe de esto? ─ Pregunte preocupada.

─ No, pero seguro mañana nos regañara a ambos… Pero mientras tanto debes ir y patearles el trasero a esos bravucones.

─ ¡Por supuesto! Tengo que hacerlo pues yo seré… ¡La mejor entrenadora pokémon! ─ Grite con gran emoción y decisión.

Ahora volviendo con la batalla…

El sonido de las Ultraballs abriéndose fue acompañado por unas exclamaciones de sorpresa y asombro por parte de la multitud que se había formado alrededor.

Bueno, pensándolo bien antes de eso mejor les cuento como conocí al trío de idiotas.

Ese día había sido perfecto, mi actuación en la clases había sido espectacular y simplemente todo iba de maravilla…

O eso hasta el momento en que "los hermanos elementales" aparecieron por primera vez ante mí.

─ ¿Quiénes son? ─ Les pregunte amablemente aquel día.

─ Soy Tai, yo soy Matt y yo soy Ken ─ En coreografía se presentaron ante mí los tres muchachos. ─ ¡Y desde ahora seremos tu peor pesadilla! ─ Acto seguido y sin ninguna provocación quede completamente empapada por unas burbujas que lanzo el pequeño Piplup.

─ ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ─ Grite furiosa atrayendo la atención de los que estaban en el lugar.

─ Nada, simplemente no nos agradas ─ Respondió con una gran sonrisa Ken.

Acto seguido desaparecieron y desde ese día no me los pude quitar de encima.

Regresando a la historia que les interesa.

El majestuoso y poderoso Zapdos lleno la atmosfera de estática con su grito, el ambiente (como los ánimos entre los rivales) se calentó mientras las llamas de Moltres resplandecían con fuerza y enfriando el ambiente el caballero de hielo Articuno se puso a la cabeza de los tres.

─ ¿Las aves legendarias de Kanto? ─ Pregunto en voz alta Tai.

─ Oye, eso no es esta bien ─ Dijo algo nervioso Ken.

─ Tampoco está bien que ustedes cada día vengan a fastidiarme. ¡Zapdos impactrueno en Prinplup, Moltres llamarada en Bayleff, Articuno rayo hielo en Charmeleon! ─ Ordene con fiereza.

Los poderosos ataques elementales volaron contra los pokémon, Charmeleon y Bayleff lograron esquivar los ataques, Prinplup no contó con tanta suerte y fue derrotado al instante por el poderoso rayo que lo mando volando lejos del campo, la multitud grito emocionada.

─ Uno menos. ─ Dije sonriendo mientras Ken devolvía a su pokémon.

Las órdenes de ambos lados volaron, Charmeleon lanzo un ascuas contra Articuno que la esquivo grácilmente; Moltres ataco con otro poderos lanzallamas derritiendo el piso y derrotando entre flamas a Bayleff, el frio comenzaba a sobreponerse… Articuno cargaba algún ataque.

─ Esto no es bueno ─ Murmuro Tai preocupado.

Con la velocidad del rayo un impactrueno dio en Charmeleon paralizando... el final de la batalla estaba cerca y el inicio de mis problemas también…

─ Es el momento, ¡Articuno termina todo con Frío Polar!

El poderoso ataque derroto al pokémon con ventaja de tipo.

─ ¡Esto no se acabó aun! ─ Grito Tai mientras se disponía a lanzarme algo de barro a la cara.

Imitando a mi madre cuando realizaba una captura, le di una fuerte patada en las pokeballs a Tai.

─ ¡Por eso nunca deben meterse con la mejor entrenadora pokémon! ─ Grite con fuerza mientras el trío de aves legendarias de Kanto lanzaban gritos de emoción.

─ En realidad me gustas… ─ Murmuro Tai cuando fue llevado lejos por Matt y Ken.

El silencio reino en el aire y ante el crujir de una rama la multitud de estudiantes (y algunos maestros) estallaron en ovaciones para mí.

─ _Señorita Polariz a la oficina del director, señorita Polariz a la oficina del director_ ─ La voz de los parlantes anuncio el inicio del fin…

Pronto llegaría algo peor que los bravucones… mamá enojada.

Y así amigos es como llegue aquí, a mi completa y total ruina.

─ ¿De dónde sacaste las aves de Kanto? ─ Pregunto firme mi madre.

─ Papá ─ Esa fue la única respuesta que surgió de mis temblorosos labios

Pronto el enojo de mamá se dirigió a papá y su notaba que su nerviosismo había aumentado.

─ ¿Sabes que pude haber conseguido la ayuda de los perros de Johto verdad? Eso sin duda hubiese impactado más.

El desconcierto apareció en los rostros de todos, parece que papá y yo nos habíamos salvado.

─ Espera… ¿Estas enojada por pedir ayuda a Blue y no a ti?

─ ¡Pues claro! Yo capture cada uno de los pokémon y me hice amiga de los perros legendarios, estoy segura de que pude conseguir algo mejor.

Tosiendo un poco el director se hizo notar, trago fuerte esperando que hable.

─ Los citamos aquí para decirles que Polariz ya no puede continuar estudiando aquí ─ El silencio se posó en la habitación y papá estaba a punto de reclamar cuando el director lo silenció con un gesto ─ Pues sus conocimientos y manejo de los pokémon es superior a la que nosotros podemos instruirle, por eso el profesor Cheren y yo hemos concretado entregarle la pokedex y su primer Pokémon ─ La cara seria del director se tornó amable y risueña.

El profesor Cheren abrió un maletín donde había tres pokeballs y una pokedex.

─ ¿Cuál vas a elegir? ─ Pregunto sonriendo.

Mire a mis padres, después al director y de último al profesor Cheren.

Con una sonrisa tomé la pokeball del centro y la pokedex.

Parece que este era solamente el inicio de mi gran historia…

* * *

Aclaraciones Finales.

1\. El nombre de la hija del Graphite surge de la palabra Polarizado (¿Original verdad? XD)

2\. Los hermanos elementales son los hijos del trio de líderes de gimnasio de la primera ciudad y sí, los nombres surgieron de los protagonistas de Digimon.

3\. No estoy seguro del color de ojos de Crystal, en algunas imágenes oficiales salen celestes y en otras marrones, al final decidí ponerlos marrones.

4\. En caso de que no quedará claro toda la historia es narrada por Polariz, hija del Graphite.

5\. Agradecimiento a Miu que me hizo ver unos errores.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic.

Nos leemos.


End file.
